Field
The present disclosure relates generally to batteries, and more particularly, to a non-aqueous electrolyte solution and a lithium-ion battery using said electrolyte solution.
Background
Lithium-ion batteries have prominent advantages such as having a high specific energy, a high specific power, a long cycle life, and a low self-discharge. Nowadays, lithium-ion batteries have been extensively used in electronic products, such as mobile communication devices, digital cameras, and camcorders, and have become a hot spot for energy storage and power development. Along with the extensive applications of lithium-ion batteries, there are now higher requirements regarding environment adaptability of the batteries. Lithium-ion batteries are used in various environments. In the adverse environment of a severely cold area, for example, it is required that lithium-ion batteries can function normally even at extremely low temperatures. However, the charge and discharge properties of lithium-ion batteries deteriorate significantly in a low temperature environment compared with those in a normal temperature environment.
As an important component of a lithium-ion battery, an electrolyte solution has a significant influence on the low temperature properties of the battery. There may be two ways to improve the low temperature properties of a lithium-ion battery from the perspective of the electrolyte solution. In the first way, the solvent composition is optimized to lower the viscosity of the electrolyte solution at a low temperature; the electrical conductivity is increased, for example, by adding a large quantity of a solvent with low viscosity, which can improve the low temperature properties of a lithium-ion battery. However, the high temperature properties of the battery may deteriorate. Thus, such a battery may be unable to ultimately solve the problems of the lithium-ion battery in applications. In the second way, the resistance of the anode solid electrolyte interface (SEI) membrane is lowered by optimizing additives to an electrolyte solution.
In light of this, there is indeed a need for developing of an electrolyte solution and a lithium-ion battery that increase the charging voltage upper limit and improve the high-temperature intermittent cyclability of the lithium-ion battery without affecting the high temperature properties thereof.